(I) Technology Field
The invention relates to an intelligent switching on/off socket.
(II) Background Technology
The general structure of existing power supply sockets includes a housing, jacks arranged in the housing, conducting strips arranged in the jacks, and a parallel connection relationship between the sockets. When in use, the plugs of multiple electric devices are plugged into different jacks to form circuits with parallel connection to obtain power supply for the work. However, jacks in sockets are unrelated to one another, every electrical device being connected to the socket independently of each other, and equipment will not stop working when another device stops working. Therefore, energy waste will occur on some auxiliary equipment following the work of core equipment. (E.g., computers and printers: the work of printers depends on computers, and after computers stop working, work of printers is not necessary again. TV sets and sound boxes: the work of sound boxes depends on TV sets, and after TV sets stop working, the work of sound boxes is not necessary again). In order to avoid energy waste, the power supply of core equipment and auxiliary equipment can only be switched off one by one, and the operation is very troublesome. Therefore, some intelligent sockets with master and slave jacks have been invented with master conducting strips arranged in master jacks and slave conducting strips arranged in slave jacks. In use, the power plugs of core equipment are plugged into the master jacks and the power plugs of auxiliary equipment are plugged into slave jacks. Such a structure enables the auxiliary equipment to be switched off with switching off of core equipment and switched on with switching on of core equipment. The principle is that the difference in power magnitude of the master electric equipment when switching off and on is used to control switching off and switching on of power supply. The disadvantage of existing intelligent switching on/off sockets is: all modes have fixed signal acquisition. However, because the master electric equipment comes in a wide variety and the power difference of electric equipment is very large, great limitation exists in practical application.